


Take Me (As You Find Me)

by gloriouscacophony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oil glands, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouscacophony/pseuds/gloriouscacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's been acting strange, and Gabriel knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me (As You Find Me)

 

 

 

 

It’s Dean who notices. They’re returning to the Impala after a fight, each wiping off blood and monster guts from their blades, their skin, their clothes. Dean says, innocently, “Here, lemme get your back,” and swipes a hand down Castiel’s trench coat. The movement over his shoulder blades and the surrounding area elicits a sharp, almost pained gasp from the angel.

“Cas, your coat’s all wet.”

The angel stiffens, and Sam sees his eyes widen before his face settles back into its normal composure, like ruffled feathers smoothing back into place.

“It is nothing to concern you. I am fine.”

“But how did you get—”

“—I said I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel snaps, and Dean shuts his mouth with an angry huff.

“Fine, then. You’re so ‘fine,’ fly back to the motel then.”

The sentence is barely out of his mouth before the angel has disappeared to the flutter of wings, leaving Dean and Sam to look at each other, baffled.

“What the hell was that all about?”

 

 

There are no more mysterious wet patches on Castiel’s coat (thanks, unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, to thick gauze padding) but the angel’s behavior continues to be strange—which, for an already-strange being, is saying something. Castiel is usually a helpful research partner, but not tonight. They’ve been hitting the books hard, but so far they’ve found nothing in three days of research. Sam had even tried getting ahold of Gabriel, by cell and by prayer, but the archangel had apparently been too busy to answer either, so they’re stuck looking over the few books they have left in hopes of finding what they need. Normally Castiel would be perfect for the task, but when Sam sees Cas fidget yet again, he looks up from his book to study him.

As he watches, Castiel adjusts his tie, loosening the knot slightly before he senses Sam’s glance and meets the hunter’s eyes. “Did you find something?”

Dean looks up from his own book, hopeful, but Sam just shakes his head. “Cas, are you all right?”

“What do you mean?” It’s clearly an evasion, one that’s made even more ineffective by the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Sam and Dean exchange another look. “Dude, I think I’ve seen you fidget more in the past day than the entire time I’ve known you. Are you sick or something? Is this some angel thing?”

“I told you, it’s nothing to be—”

“Bullshit.” Dean says simply. Castiel opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again.

“Yes, it’s ‘some angel thing,’ as you put it. However, as it’s nothing you can assist me with, I would ask that you—”

He’s interrupted by a very loud, very rude noise, followed by the appearance of Gabriel. “Howdy, Winchesters. Sounds like you and little bro here could—” He freezes and stops short, eyes locked on Castiel. Gabriel’s nostrils flare, as if he’s caught scent of something.

“Hello, earth to Gabriel?” Sam and Dean look from angel to angel, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Castiel too has stopped moving, and the two angels are locked in what appears to be the staring match of the century.

“Aw man, don’t tell me you’ve got whatever Cas has!” Dean gripes, snapping Gabriel out of his trance. The archangel swallows thickly a few times before speaking.

“Something like that,” he replies, but his attention is still fixed on Castiel. “Gonna have to borrow him for a bit, sorry fellas.”

“Would one of you please explain what’s going on?” Sam interjects, but the angels are gone.

 

 

Gabriel has Castiel pinned to the wall milliseconds after they appear in one of his many penthouse apartments, pressed chest-to-chest with his brother. They stand there for a moment, unmoving, as they study one another, eyes darting back and forth, until Gabriel wiggles slightly and leans forward to brush his mouth just under Castiel’s ear, rubbing his lips across the stubble there.

“Can’t say I was expecting this, little bro. When’s the last time any of us went into heat while all vesseled up?”

“I, uh…I suppose it may have something to do with my continued proximity to humans? I haven’t really— oh—” Castiel’s theorizing is interrupted when Gabriel bites down just so, sinking his teeth into the spot on Castiel’s neck that marks the younger angel as his own, at least for this heat cycle. Castiel’s knees buckle, but Gabriel just hauls him up and carries him bridal-style with inhuman strength to the massive couch that’s more like a bed in the middle of the gigantic living room.

Castiel starts to remove his shoes, wary of the white leather, but Gabriel just scoffs and snaps his fingers and the shoes (and socks) are gone. So Castiel just scooches closer, sits cross-legged across from Gabriel, and waits, tremors rippling through him. It’s up to Gabriel to take control now, and all Castiel can do is sit and send waves of desire his way. He’s been through this before, just…not very often. And never while inside a vessel.

“Might wanna lose the coat too.” Gabriel’s about to snap it away, but Castiel makes a small noise of distress and removes it himself, folding it carefully and placing it on the floor. He looks so much smaller, more vulnerable, without it, Gabriel thinks, as he pulls Castiel in by his tie to kiss him softly. He can be gentle, when he wants to be.

“Lemme see ‘em, Cassy.”

Castiel glares at the use of the pet name but closes his eyes and rolls his shoulders, gasping with relief as his wings manifest. The sight has Gabriel gasping too, but for entire different reasons. He’s seen Castiel’s wings before—sure, ebony feathers are rare and the kid’s got a pretty good wingspan for a seraph—but now, when he’s fully in heat, well…Castiel keeps them folded demurely, but even from here Gabriel can see the slick sheen that colors the black feathers with rainbow hues where the light reflects. His wings are absolutely soaking, and the scent is driving Gabriel crazy already. Without prompting, Castiel spreads his wings wide, displaying them for Gabriel’s inspection. The tips almost brush the walls.

The feathers rustle as Castiel keeps his eyes lowered, waiting. There’s anticipation there but also some fear, Gabriel notices. If it’s rare for an angel to go into heat while in a vessel, it’s probably unheard of for the only archangel nearby to be in a vessel of the same sex. And if Castiel’s as much of a prude as the Winchesters seem to think…

Gabriel ducks his head and kisses Castiel again, still gentle and careful. Castiel’s mouth is pliant under his, opening to the press of his lips and quick nips of teeth. Slowly, the younger angel relaxes, reaching out to grip Gabriel’s forearms and letting his tongue seek out Gabriel’s. Tiny gusts of air swirl around them from the movement of Castiel’s wings. Gabriel would manifest his own wings, except they’re too large to fit, even in his huge living room—a downside to the whole vessel thing. But there’s no doubt who’s in charge here. He tugs Castiel closer, until the angel is straddling his lap, and they continue to kiss while Gabriel’s fingers make quick work of the dress shirt and tie, pulling them off as though Castiel’s wings aren’t there and tossing them to the floor. He strokes the smooth, pale skin laid out before him, soothing with light touches until Castiel’s hands slide up to grip fistfuls of his hair and he’s grinding in a slow rhythm onto Gabriel.

The oil-slick wings are too much to resist, so he moves his fingers away from Castiel’s skin and carefully pets the ruffled feathers. Castiel can’t hold in a surprised moan at the sensation—and can’t stop his thighs from trembling. Gabriel lets his fingers rest for a moment, giving him time to adjust, then spreads his fingers and drags them as far as he can reach. Castiel practically collapses against him, burying his face at the juncture of his brother’s neck and shoulder as he pants quick breaths.

“Feels good, huh?” Gabriel murmurs, and Castiel can only mewl in reply as fingers continue to stroke and tug and comb. By the time Gabriel lets go to snap the rest of Castiel’s clothes—and his own—away, the angel feels practically boneless on top of him. Gabriel moves back, taking Castiel with him, until he’s sitting against the back of the couch.

“Turn around for me?” Castiel looks at him for a moment, blissful haze replaced by a flash of wariness, but does as he’s asked. Gabriel tugs him closer so that they’re chest to back and slides a hand around to play absently with one of Castiel’s nipples as he lets his tongue trace the younger angel’s spine. Castiel shivers at the contact and lets out a soft noise.

“That’s all?” Gabriel teases. “Maybe I’m off my game.”

He nuzzles at the base of one of Castiel’s wings, not caring that he’s smearing the oil over his own face. The smell is intoxicating now, sweet and musky, and he laps at Castiel’s skin, groaning. His cock twitches, and he knows Castiel can feel it.

“Fuck, kiddo, you smell delicious.”

Gabriel traces the taste, his tongue moving steadily upward, until he’s licking at the base of Castiel’s wing and then at the small opening of the oil gland just above. Then Castiel bucks back against him, back arching as he gasps and lets out a hoarse, wrecked shout. The sound goes straight to Gabriel’s groin, and he’s more than ready to get this show on the road. So he swirls his tongue and trails his hand from Castiel’s chest down to his cock. Castiel slides forward, splaying his kneeling legs farther apart so he can thrust up into the touch. Gabriel curls his fingers and jerks him slowly, dragging his mouth away to nibble at his ear when Castiel throws his head back onto his shoulder. The younger angel’s eyes are closed and he’s gasping in tiny, quick inhales, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, the strands just long enough to tangle.

“That’s right, Cassy, lemme take care of you.”

“Don’t…call me that,” Castiel grumbles, until Gabriel shuts him up with a particularly deft flick of his wrist.

“Fine, Castiel,” Gabriel drawls out, teasing him for a few more minutes before letting his hand slow, ignoring the whine of protest from the other angel. “Shh, I know, roll over for me.”

Before he can blink, Castiel’s splayed out on his back, wings arched high as he supports his weight on his elbows…and, as Gabriel watches, he slowly spreads his legs, putting himself on display for Gabriel. And the view isn’t bad at all. He would arch an eyebrow, but he’s too busy trying not to just tackle the other angel and fuck him senseless. But even though Castiel’s practically leering at him, he needs to do this right. So he still tackles Castiel, biting at his throat and lapping at the marks he’s leaving behind, but waits until the angel’s stopped squirming to press an oil-coated finger to his hole. The noise Castiel makes is half-confused, half-aroused, so Gabriel just stops mauling his neck to meet his eyes and pushes in…and realizes Castiel already feels prepared: stretched open for him, and now slick thanks to the oil on Gabriel’s hand.

“Did you…” he starts to ask, but Castiel just shakes his head.

“No, I think…I think my vessel just…” He bites his lip, but Gabriel gets the point. Interesting. At least, it would be, if this didn’t mean that Gabriel could skip the preparation. Seeing Castiel all laid out for him like this…he’s not going to deny it, his brother had gotten himself a downright hot vessel. His own is nothing to be ashamed of, but Castiel had hit the jackpot with those baby blues and pouty lips. Fuck, he really doesn’t want to wait any longer.

He manages to choke out the proper words in Enochian, and then he presses forward, sinking deep into Castiel.

Thank dad he doesn’t have to let Castiel adjust, because as tight and warm and absolutely amazing as he feels, Gabriel would be hard pressed to stop himself from thrusting. As it is, he slides out as slowly as he can before ramming back in. Castiel gasps and wraps his legs around Gabriel, pulling him closer as he digs his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulder and writhes to meet Gabriel’s thrusts. Gabriel lets his head fall to the other angel’s shoulder as they move, biting deep into the flesh there as he’s overwhelmed by the desire to mark, to claim. Castiel only gasps his brother’s name and tightens his grip.

Soon, a well-aimed thrust has Castiel arching off the couch, wings fluttering in rapid spasms underneath him. Castiel is practically sobbing in pleasure, eyes beginning to glow with an unearthly tinge of Grace, and the sight urges Gabriel to escape his vessel and truly mate with the other angel. But neither wants to lose his vessel, so he grits his teeth and manages to maintain control, though he knows his own eyes must be just as bright.

“It feels—I’m going to—” Castiel stutters as he throws his head back, body starting to tense. So Gabriel fists a hand in the other angel’s hair and moves quicker, deeper, hard enough for them to slide back across leather slicked with sweat and wing oil. Gabriel whispers filthy praises against the taut skin of Castiel’s neck, sliding his free hand between them to fist Castiel’s dick and tug quick and dirty, until he’s coming hard enough that the entire wall of windows across the room shatters, choking little gasps and cries, and Gabriel can let himself follow, spilling deep inside Castiel and marking him as his own.

When he can finally speak, after Gabriel’s pulled away and cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers, conjured a blanket even though neither needs the warmth, Castiel turns wide-eyed to Gabriel and murmurs, “That was enjoyable. More than enjoyable, I—” He stops trying to find the words and treats Gabriel to another deep tongue-fucking of a kiss. Not that Gabriel’s complaining.

“Yeah, it usually is,” he teases, savoring the even raspier tone of his brother’s voice. If he sounded like he’d been screaming and moaning from a long bout of sex before…

Castiel suddenly—surprisingly—yawns. “I believe I might be tired?”

Gabriel just shrugs and adjusts the blanket, adjusts Castiel so he’s curled tight alongside him. “Not all that shocking, with the whole mating-in-vessels thing.” He’s interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn of his own, and Castiel actually smiles at that, all gums and wrinkled nose and bright, cheerful eyes. It’s too adorable for a grown angel in a grown male vessel, but Gabriel could give a crap. He’s about to tell Castiel that, but his brother’s already closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Gabriel, so he just closes his own eyes. They’re going to need their rest.

 

 

“Shouldn’t they be back by now?” Dean gripes.

“It depends on what they’re doing.”

Dean’s phone chirps, and he opens his inbox to see two new messages. The first is a short text: Don’t worry, I’ll have your angel back soon, and the second is a picture message. He clicks it open and almost drops his phone with a cry of surprise.

“What is it? Are they all right?” Sam goes to pick up the phone, but Dean snatches it off the floor before his brother can catch sight of the photo of Castiel asleep completely naked, wings draped over the sides of a gigantic white couch.


End file.
